Lost Souls
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: After years of waiting to find her, he at last has her. until she find out his dark secret. Yugi tries to help any way he can but its not that easy. when her brother hunts down your kind. the worse part it Atem/Yami can last much longer with out her. rating may go up. Yami/AtemXOC some YugiXOC and KaibaXOC and maybe Joey unsure! Yami Yugi will be called Atem in this story!
1. Chapter 1

The sound of walking could be heard all around the room.

The teenage girl shook with fear. For she knew who this person truly was. Atem Moto was a vampire.

"Big Brother stop she hasn't done any thing wrong and you know the rules" Yugi tried to stop him but failed "Yugi stop it you know why I'm doing this"

"but shes scared Atem cant you see that"

Atem looked at the girl she was his lover. When she hadn't known who he was they where happy. And now she knew she tried to run away from him. He couldn't stand being apart from her. He loved her with his whole unbeating heart.

He looked away from her. His eyes shut tight trying to fight back tears. "I know how you feel but you cant just force her, look what happened when Tea found out about us" Yugi was crying now.

The teenage girl tried to get up but her legs just gave way. She had broken one of her legs trying to run from Atem, she would have broken both if Atem didn't catch her. "please just stay still I can fix it" he tried to help but she backed away. "please I just want to help I" "you're a monster you kill people you drink their blood I cant trust you" he hung his head.

"I know but for the last two years with you I felt human" he mumbled

There was a bang and both Yugi and Atem where gone. A tall man walked down holding a flash light. "are you all right" this was Seto Kaiba. "my leg I think its broken" Kaiba looked at her and sighed.

This girl was his step sister. He had saved her from being raped by his step father when he took over. But what she didn't know is that he was a vampire hunter and he knew about Yugi and Atem. He helps her up. "lets take you to the doctor"

The girls name was Aika. She looked at her older brother. "you really need to grow your hair longer or at least brush it you look a mess" "i'm sorry" he sighed she was all ways like this.

Atem stormed around his and Yugi's room, Yugi sat on the bed watching him. "you know you cant force her" he once again tried to tell his older brother. "I cant live with out her I need her" "I know you do shes your mate but you know her brother Kaiba is a hunter you cant do near her"

"I promise you Yugi she will be a member of this clan and my wife if it's the last thing I do!"

**Yay who likes Sexy Vampire Atem! (ME!) well I hope you like this little bit of my new story with my NEW OC Aika Lee (in this story Aika Kaiba) I gave Atem Yugi's last name coz it doesn't say he has one in the Anime so…..**

**Tell me what you think and of any other OCs to add I'm looking for Kaiba's and Yugi's girls! Lol maybe I'll add Joey to but should he be a vampire or should he be a hunter that don't know Yugi is a vampire? **


	2. Chapter 2

Seto looked at Aika in her bed. The rain heavily beating on the window.

_I don't know what those monsters think their doing near her but mark my words they brake one rule and their dead_.

Hunters of vampires can only kill a vampire when they brake a law. For example feeding of a human is one, since they found need ways to live with out real blood.

Seto walks in to school the next morning. He sees Yugi walk in school but was shocked to see the state Atem was in.

Atem hadn't done any thing for him self. He was a mess he refused to eat a thing. "Atem I really think you should stay home" "I would just be a bother to mother and father besides I'm useless any way" Yugi sighed. Since last night Atem has been angry and planning over the top ways to get Aika back or depressed and looking ready to kill him self.

_He cant live much longer if he doesn't eat and I think he might just kill him self because he lost her. _

Aika woke in the middle of the day and sat up. She felt the cast on her leg and all so the wires attached to her. She sat up and looked around. Seeing the clock she saw it was lunch time. A noise came from outside the window at once she lied down. The window slid open.

Atem was now standing in the room. He kept telling him self to go see her but he couldn't look at her. Quite tears rolled down his cheeks. Not knowing she was awake he knelt down next to her bed. "this is all my fault I'm sorry" he couldn't say any more, there was nothing he could say.

He couldn't force her to be with him, he couldn't brain wash her to but living with out her was killing him. "my heart hurts so much, I might be a vampire but my heart still feels like a humans" Aika didn't move. She feels so sorry for him but she cant help but be scared of him.

Seto spoke to Aika's doctor "I did all the checks you asked sir she only has a broken leg no vampire spit or blood was found" Seto sighed and thanked the doctor before leaving.

_Atem's pretty lucky if he had touched her than I would have took his head off._

He opens Aika's door "Hello Big Brother" "Seto Aika was playing Capsule Monsters with me" Seto smiled at Mokuba. He knew Mokuba and Aika got on really well, she really just mothered Mokuba.

"how are you feeling today" "better but my leg still hurts" Seto sits next to Mokuba "hey Seto how was school?" "it was good Mokuba by the way Aika I got some work for you" "thanks Seto"

He knew he needed to feed but since that day, when Aika left him, no matter how much he ate he never felt full or better. He gripped his shirt over his chest, as he felt the burn of hunger once again.

_Why? Why is it she is his sister?_

Her voice played though his head. He craved her blood. He knew why. Since she left him he dreamed about her, some even of him drinking her blood.

"Atem there you are" Yugi knelt next to his brother "You need to eat some thing"

Atem shook his head. "look I know you want her blood but please brother" Atem looked away "Just drink this please!"

Yugi got Atem to drink but he didn't look any better. Yugi knew he would have to talk to Kaiba to save his brother.

**So does every body like chapter 2?**

**Well Atem is a bit OOC but he will go back to normal when time plays out Yugi and Kaiba still need OC's to be their girl friends so any ideas or any of my OC's you think would be good just say**

**What side should Joey be?**

**Vampire**

**Vampire Hunter**

**Until next time**

**~Ren Kuro~**


	3. Chapter 3

Seto glared at Yugi as Yugi tried to ask for his help. "why should I care what happens to one of your kind if you ask me it's one less vampire to kill" "but Seto you hasn't broken any rules he just dying being a part from his lover you know Vampire rules so you should know that."

"As far as I care it's just one less vampire to kill so why don't you move along before I decide to look in to you" he walked away Yugi blinked "Hey Yug you all right you look a little glum"

Yugi looked up to his closest friend Joey. Joey is a vampire but he doesn't know Yugi and his family are all so vampires. "what oh yeah my brothers just ill that's all" "really that's not good news Yug what's wrong with him" "health problems Joey hes had them since he was a kid" Yugi knew who Joey was but he had heard that Joey's family hated other vampires, even though he trusted Joey he couldn't help but fear him a little since hes older than he is.

Aika looked out the window. It's been three weeks since she last saw him.

"I'm back" She looks around to see Seto. "Welcome back, I'm feeling better right now"

Seto nodded and sat in the chair next to her bed "you didn't tell me you were close with those Moto boys"

Aika bit her lip looking away. Seto sighed.

"Aika I'm not mad it's just you should have told me" "why you go over the top, I mean you scared my boyfriend out of the town once" "I wouldn't normally mind but I know what they are"

Aika blinked. Seto takes out his hunter badge.

"You're a vampire hunter" Seto nodded. Aika looked like she would go mad. "You didn't tell me you could have got killed, you" he cut across her "your one to talk your friends are two vampires and if it wasn't for them then you wouldn't be lying here would you" "it's not their fault Seto and besides this is talking about you I mean you fight vampires they are more likely to kill you than Yugi and Atem are to kill me!"

Aika suddenly felt guilty. She had run and got hurt because she fault Atem would hurt her but now shes defending them from her brother. Atem never hurt her he cared for her he even protected her from the bullies when Seto didn't. He went in to hospital because of her and she repays him by leaving him in a moment of miss understanding.

Seto glared at her "whatever you're not going near those two again besides I don't think Atem will be around much longer. Now get to bed you have a check-up tomorrow morning" Seto slammed her door when he left. She was shocked by Seto but she was more up Seto with herself for treating Atem like she did.

Aika woke with a start later that night. The rain beating on the window. She felt like she was being watched, it felt like someone breaths on her neck, she bolts up, but no one there just an open window.

She blinked. _When I woke up the rain was hitting the window so…._

"I'm sorry I scared you it's just"

She was shocked, she had the idea it was Atem again but it was Yugi. He had been crying a lot, you could tell by his red eyes.

"It's just I can't help him, Atem hes dying and I can't do anything to save him" Yugi wipes his eyes, tears were falling again "I didn't know who to turn to, I tried mother and father but they don't care and Kaiba just said one less vampire to kill"

Aika was shocked; she didn't know he was dying. "Yugi how can I help him"

Yugi sniffed "well I know that if he does take you as his mate he will need to turn you but right now I think just being around you and being near your sent would help him a lot" Aika smiled kindly "well lets save your brother" he smiled

Atem shook. As the days want by, no matter how much he drank, he was getting weaker and weaker.

Yugi opened the door "How are you feeling?" Atem didn't say a word.

"Here Aika said to give this to you she had it made for you"

Atem looked up at her name. Yugi is holding a locket that was covered in her sent. Atem blinked and Yugi put the locket around his neck it clinked when it hit his golden puzzle.

The lockets photo is of Atem and Aika at the fair, him kissing her cheek. "She said she knows it isn't much but when her legs better you can both go there again"

Atem felt a little lifted he opened his new locket and looks at the photo. The light of life back in his eyes.

Aika is having her cast removed. Seto looks at her watching her. He knew she would go back to that monster, he knew she was his destined mate but it didn't mean he had to be happy about it. "Thank you" the doctor smiled at Aika "Hey Aika this means you're going to be able to go with us to the opening of Kaiba land" Mokuba seems so happy about Aika's recovery "yes I know I can't wait Mokuba"

When Aika is able to walk right again, she sneaks out the house by her window.

"Aika are you mad" Atem snaps looking her over, making sure shes ok. She giggled, happy that even though she knew his secret he acted the same.

This wasn't the first time since she had her cast off that they have spent with each other. Since it was removed Atem spent every day after school, sneaking in her window and spending time with her.

"Could say that, I mean Seto would think I was. I'm dating a vampire anit i?"

He smiled his really warm smile that makes her melt. "So where are we going on our secret date?"

He smiled and played with her hair "I was thinking of a trip down memory lane" she blinked

"Now you know about me I want to show you my past, no human will know this about me but you my love"

Aika giggled and then takes his hand. Unknown to the happy couple Seto had seen all they had done.

After half an hour of walking Atem covers her eyes and then walks her a little more before removing them. "The museum?" "Yes they have an Egypt exhibit that has my past in here" "let me guess you worked for the great Pharaoh" he smiled but said nothing.

When they walked in Aika looked around shocked _all of this is from 5000 years ago is Atem that old?_ "Here I am" she looked at the stone to see a carving that looks like Atem, and in the carving he is wearing in the puzzle. "This is one of the only carvings of the great nameless Pharaoh even to this day no one has found his name. he was all so the youngest Pharaoh known" she looked at him blushing "i was the Pharaoh" she blushed even deeper "so wait your 5000 years old" "yes I was born in Egypt 5000 years ago as the prince I was frozen at age 18 and had to fake my death when I found out I couldn't age any more. I took the crown at the age of 9" she blushed deeply

"So Yugi hes" "my younger twin brother he is the same age as me" she nodded

"Aika I want you to tell you that I think you're my mate and I only think this because those days we was apart I all most died I couldn't stand living without you"

She blushed deeply even though she was scared she knew she would be happy with Atem. "I want to be your mate no matter what since I have never felt like this with anyone else" "and I promise these feelings you feel won't be felt with another" he kissed her softly making her blush deeply and closed her eyes.

**I made Joey a vampire but I think that Joey must be pretty stupid (I don't really think he is but I wanted him not knowing Yugi was a vampire) and Kaiba isn't stopping them how cute (who think's Kaiba is buying his time and going to kill Atem?) **

**Still OC's for Yugi's and Kaiba's girlfriends wanted and same for Joey now! **

**Hope you enjoyed it! : 3**


	4. Chapter 4

Some time had past since the Aika saw Atem's past. She was over the moon about it. Atem chuckled as he watched her. It was the first time he has ever invited her over and her first time seeing the room that she would one day share with Atem.

Normally Atem shared his room with Yugi but since he was taking a mate he gained his own. "wow so your gonna be able to style it any way you like" he nodded. At the moment the walls are black and the room is empty. "so what style are you thinking of" he blinked at her. "you're here to choose that my love song" he hugged her and kissed her head. "no matter how I try I cant think of a design that would fit us both" she giggled and then looked up at Atem. She smiled kindly.

"I have one in mind that you can try if you want" he beamed at her.

Seto walked in to the main hall of a old building. "Seto Kaiba you're here to ask for permission to kill a vampire why is that the vampire in question hasn't broken any laws as of yet!" the voice was strong and commanding in fact it was a woman's voice. He got on one knee bowing his head.

"if you please this vampire I have seen him he intends to take my sister I know it" he looked to the ground. His normal self gone the fear he felt about this woman over comes him and if fear for Aika's life.

"the laws we made with the vampire rulers long ago state that a vampire can take a human if they indent to mate with them as long as he doesn't kill your sister there is nothing you or any one can do."

"isnt changing a human just the same as killing them!" the woman looks down at Seto. "the laws state a vampire taking a mate is allowed to happen end of Seto Kaiba do not make me tell you this again." With those words the woman left the doors snap shut behind her and Seto doesn't move.

Aika giggled as she looked at her new photo in the Egyptian style frame Atem got her. She heard a knock on her door. Quickly hiding the photo and making sure the room was clean before opening it.

Seto was in the door way. He looked at her sadly. Lately she has been wearing more jewellery, even though the Kaiba family are rich she never dressed like it.

"were did you get that necklace?" she blinked and looked to the small silver tag with her name carved in hieroglyphs that was given to her by Atem.

"This I got it because it has my name on it" Seto looked at her and then sighed. "were leaving to go to the opening of Kaiba land tomorrow" he turned and walked away from her door. Aika closed the door slowly before leaning on it. She would be leaving with Atem tonight.

Atem smiled as he lied in his coffin. All he could think about was Aika and tonight was the night they became one.

Yugi opened the lid of his coffin and crossed his arms. Atem blinked up at his younger brother before sitting up. "what is wrong Yugi?" "shes moving in right then why haven't you got her a coffin or anything yet?" Atem chuckled remembering he had forgotten to tell his brother that he wouldn't be sharing a room any more.

"Yugi I'm getting my own room, I all ready got ever thing she is going to need"

Yugi smiled weakly "That's good I was worried" Atem smiled kindly back at his brother, the one person who in Egypt hadn't left him when he found out what he was. "so your changing her right?" Atem nodded at Yugi who sighed knowing it was the last thing Atem wanted. "she asked me to though I'm shocked Kaiba hasn't tried to kill me yet."

Yugi nodded and sat on the floor next to the coffin before looking up at the clock. "when are you picking her up?" the clock was strange the numbers where written in Egyptian so any normal person who tried to read it would be confused but the clock reads its about 9 o'clock. "Around 10. I guess I should get ready"

"you should by the way if I desiged our room on games then whats yours and Aika's room designed on?"

Atem smirked "Aika really likes that I was a pharaoh" and he left leaving Yugi confused. Atem sighed as he looked up to the full moon. "its time my love to be born in this world of darkness"

**So Seto doesn't want Atem near Aika. We all knew it would happen! Lol :D**

**Right so who likes this chapter? I am planning to make it so some thing happens and the vampires stop following that laws after some thing happens so the story might get darker!**

**ANY IDEAS WELCOME!**

**I don't own Yugioh I only own Aika and story ideas. Though I wish I did own Yugioh because Yugi and Atem would still be in the show and all so Tea wouldn't go on about friend ship all the dam time and I would be with Yami and Atem! Maybe good Marik too…..i'll think about it! **


End file.
